Dream On!
by The-Daughter-of-Rome
Summary: So Hades leaves Thanatos and his brother Hypnos to babysit Nico for a day. Unfortunately, Death isn't good with kids, and resorts to giving Nico Hypnos' dream amulet. Using the amulet, Nico can roam everyone's dreams and nightmares. With the help of Percy, he goes around and messes with everyone's heads. No one is safe. T for some language and, um, weird dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't going to post unless someone genuinely wanted to read it, so thanks to you guys who PM'd me. :) **

**Yeah, I think is going to be a multi-chapter, but I should be able to complete it quickly.**

**Last thing: This is set kind of AU-ish, because I have no idea where in the series this kind of circumstance would fit in. Whatever. :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death, the Underworld (why would I want to? Property taxes, HELLO!) or PJO.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Why Lord Hades had ever made Thanatos baby-sit his son was completely unbeknownst to him.

After all, Thanatos was Death. Most people didn't trust their kids to Death. Probably because they didn't want their kids to end up Dead.

Apparently, Lord Hades was not most people. And his son, Nico di Angelo, was definitely not most kids.

Oh, no. Nico was highly annoying and energetic, AND he wasn't scared of Thanatos at all. In fact, he wanted to know about everything he did.

"What's that thing for?"

"Is your job _fun_?"

"How come you have wings?"

"Dude, your house reeks. It smells like dead bodies and old ghosts."

"Does your brother [Hypnos] do anything besides sleep?"

Thanatos gritted his teeth. The kid asked so many questions, and consecutively too, so that he had a hard time keeping track of what to answer.

"Reaping souls, yes, I don't know, that's not a question, and no, not usually."

"Fine, I'll rephrase it as a question. _Why _does your house smell like dead bodies and old ghosts?"

"I live in the Underworld. With lots of _dead bodies and old ghosts_."

"Oh." Nico thought about that for a moment. "But Hades' palace doesn't smell bad."

"That's cause his wife leaves her pomegranates and whatnot everywhere and masks the smell of death and rotting with fruit." Thanatos rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. So that's why it smells so weird. I always thought that was just some kind of new Underworld cologne."

"NOBODY IN THE UNDERWORLD WEARS COLOGNE!" Thanatos exploded. He couldn't help it. He had a long patience, but this kid was wearing it thin.

"Hey, if I poke Hypnos, will he wake up?"

"No." Thanatos suddenly had an idea. "You have to wake him up like this."

He put his mouth right next to the sleeping god's ear and yelled, "PIZZA DELIVERY'S HERE!"

Hypnos jolted up and knocked the side of his head into Thanatos' face. "Coming!"

Nico cracked up.

Thanatos said, "Hey, while you're awake, do you have any idea what to do with Hades' kid?"

"Hades has a kid? Who in their right mind would… okay, never mind." Hypnos looked about nervously; the gods were always listening.

"He's driving me nuts," Thanatos groaned. "What should I do?"

"Give him this." Hypnos pulled a glowing purple amulet from around his neck.

"Great. Jewelry. Of course twelve-year-old boys love jewelry. Why didn't I think of that?" Death muttered sarcastically.

"No, fool!" Hypnos sighed dramatically. "It's the amulet that allows me to travel into other people's dreams!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let a kid have that kind of power?"

"Sure I'm sure. Now good night." The god of sleep promptly curled up and went back to sleep.

Thanatos eyed the amulet warily before handing it to the still-laughing Nico.

"Here. This necklace will give you the magical power to travel in other people's dreams. Now shut up and leave me alone. I want to go watch _Deadliest Warrior_."

With that, the god of death walked over to his recliner and flipped channels, searching for his favorite show.

"BLAST IT! It's samurai versus gladiator again!"

Nico scrutinized the glowing purple amulet. Then he shrugged and slipped it around his neck.

There was a flash of bright violet light, and suddenly the son of Hades was asleep on the floor, the amulet still around his neck.

Thanatos vaguely wondered if he should do something, but he figured that of course his brother's amulet made the wearer fall asleep. _He_ wore it all the time and was always asleep.

_He's the lord of the Underworld's son. Ah, he'll be fine._

* * *

**So. Who should Nico prank first? **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL. So the top two I think were Thalia and Grover… but hey—Nico needs an accomplice, doesn't he? ;)**

**Sorry for not updating in ages… I didn't think that you guys would actually like this.**

**It took a long time because in the first draft, Percy ended up in the hospital. Sorry, Perce. So I decided to change it! XD**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I MAY NOT BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES FOR A WHILE. I'VE KINDA DECIDED TO BREAK OFF FROM PJO FOR A WHILE AND GO DO SOME POKEMON STUFF. I'VE BEEN IGNORING MY OTP FOR TOO LONG... Sorry, guys. I love PenguinShipping just as much (or maybe more) than I love Jeyna. (At this point, I'm thinking that Reyna deserves better than Jason. Anyone else started to think that too?) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual. Not MLP, PJO, Adventure Time, or Gunter. Nobody owns Gunter. Gunter's just too awesome.**

* * *

Nico found himself standing next to Percy, who was stabbing one of the straw dummies that they used at Camp Half-Blood.

"HAH! Take that, and that, and that!" the son of Poseidon shouted as he violently hacked the dummy into pieces.

"Whoa, dude! Anger issues, much?"

"What the—Nico! Since when are you back at camp?"

Nico frowned. He'd been transported back to camp? But hadn't Thanatos said the amulet would give him the power to walk inside peoples' dreams?

"Nice necklace, bro. Where'd you get it?"

He looked down and found that the glowing purple pendant still hung around his neck.

"Percy, I'm not really at camp."

"Sure you are. You're standing right in front of me, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. 'Cause you're dreaming."

"I'm what?"

"You're dreaming that you're stabbing dummies at camp," Nico explained.

"No way. That's a dumb dream! I usually have better dreams than that."

"Like what?"

"Oh… um…" Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's kinda personal."

"Let me guess. You go on a date with Annabeth and she _doesn't_ hit you for once."

"Basically, yeah."

"That's sad." Nico shook his head. "I usually have cool dreams. Like, one time, I was swimming in a volcano and somehow didn't get burned and could breathe lava and there were all this cool fishes and monkeys and whatnot swimming around!"

"Okay, two things," Percy said. "One: WHY IS THE GROUND SUDDENLY MADE OF LAVA?! Two: Is fishes grammatically correct? I thought plural was just fish."

Nico huffed. "Fishes is fine. But if you don't like it… I could say fishi."

"Fishi?"

"Yeah, like _cacti_ and _octopi_ and stuff."

"I… don't think that really works."

"Everybody's a critic!"

"Yeah, um, you still haven't answered my first question!"

"Oh, the one about lava? Wait. What? _Lava?_" Nico looked down and squeaked in surprise.

The ground had turned into a glowing red and gold liquid mess. All around them, tiny spouts of flame sizzled up and periodically burned out.

"I SURE HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I'M DREAMING!" Percy yelped as a bubble of molten rock popped by him. A few drops of lava sprayed onto him, and his shirt started smoking.

"AH! AH! OH GODS! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Nico advised.

"Drop and roll? Where? The whole ground is freaking made of _lava_, genius! That won't help anything!"

"Weird," Nico mused. "I was talking about my lava-swimming dream and suddenly the floor is made of lava."  
"That reminds me of that little-kid game. You know, The Floor is Lava?" muttered Percy.

The son of Hades ignored him. "Wait, this isn't right! I was talking about SWIMMING IN LAVA, not STANDING IN LAVA!"

Percy started screaming as they began to sink into the lava. "OH GODS! NICO! STOP! STOP!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Whatever it is that you're doing!"

Nico wasn't quite sure exactly what he was doing as the lava reached his waist level.

"Hey, it's nice and warm," Nico said.

"No, it's burning hot! I'm dying! HELP!"

Nico thought about it for a moment. "It's all in your head, Percy. This is a dream."

"AGGGGHHHH!" Percy yelled as his shirt caught on fire. There were burns all over his arms and hands.

Nico looked down at himself. There wasn't a mark on him. And his clothes weren't burning.

The lava reached chest high. Percy completely flipped out, hopping up and down and swearing and screaming his heart out.

"Percy! PERCY! CALM DOWN!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELP!"

Nico thought quickly. He needed to stop this. He'd been talking about his dream, and suddenly it had started to come true.

"Um, and then the lava drained away," Nico said aloud. "And everything was fun and happy again."

The glowing-with-heat lava disappeared, leaving a hyperventilating, shaky Percy Jackson.

"Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods," the son of Poseidon muttered over and over, trembling. "That wasn't cool, Nico. I once had a really bad experience with lava."

Nico patted him on the back awkwardly.

Percy snapped out of his shock. "What are you doing?" He slapped Nico's hand away.

"Oh, you know. That 'there, there' thing that people do sometimes."

"Why… why would that…"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. It's supposed to make you feel better."

Percy frowned. "That didn't really help me feel better."

"Hey, I didn't invent it."

Percy changed the subject. "So, how did you do that? How did you suddenly make lava appear?"

"I don't know. Want me to try to do it again?"

"NO!" Percy yelled. Nico jumped, startled.

"Okay… I could try something else." Nico let his mind wander—which wasn't hard, since he was ADHD—and picked something random to say.

"Then Blackjack arrived…"

The donut-loving black Pegasus winked into existence beside Percy.

"… and so did Pinkie Pie from MLP…"

"Wait. What's MLP?"

"Duh. _My Little Pony._"

"You watch _My Little Pony_?" demanded Percy incredulously.

"DON'T MOCK MY LIFESTYLE!" hollered Nico.

"Wait. _My Little Pony_ is a lifestyle now?"

"YEAH! You ever hear that quote, 'MLP isn't just a show—it's a way of life'?"

"No… although I DID see that _Adventure Time _thing with Gunter. You know, 'Penguins CAN fly!'"

"You watch _Adventure Time_?" demanded Nico incredulously.

"… I don't think you're fully aware of the irony. This coming from the son of the god of the Underworld, who claims MLP is a way of life."

"… This coming from the son of the god of the seas and earthquakes, who thinks penguins can fly."

Percy sighed. "You know what? This is pointless. Go ahead and continue doing whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted."

"Okay. Uh… hmm…" Nico scratched his head, trying to remember where he'd left off. "So, um, Pinkie Pie from MLP arrived…"

Percy yelped. "OH GODS, WHAT IS THAT?!"

Nico looked at where he was pointing to see a familiar enormous-eyed, pink pony with a curly mane and tail.

"_That _is Pinkie Pie," Nico explained.

Percy shuddered. "That… that _thing _is from a little kid show? What is wrong with the children of today?"

"ANYWAY," continued Nico, "then Pinkie Pie and Blackjack fell in love."

"NO! BLACKJACK!" Percy cried. "DON'T JOIN THE DARK SIDE!"

"And then Rarity appeared…"

"GAH!" Percy cringed as another cartoony-looking pony appeared—this one was a white-coated unicorn with a purple mane and an aloof attitude.

"Rarity was jealous of Pinkie…"

Rarity whinnied angrily and glared at Pinkie Pie and Blackjack, who were nuzzling each other.

"And then—"

"NO MORE!" Percy howled, clamping his hand over Nico's mouth. "Dude! Quit it! You're going to make me puke!"

Nico huffed and yanked Percy's hand off of his face. "Fine. Then all the horses disappeared."

The three equestrians vanished into thin air.

"Dude. With this kind of power, you are seriously the most formidable demigod I've ever met," Percy said.

Nico shrugged. "Eh. I could do better."

Percy looked at the glowing purple amulet around Nico's neck. "So… what's that?"

"Oh, this is Hypnos'. Thanatos lent it to me because I was bored."

"Wait. The death god gave you his brother's magic necklace because you were bored?"

"Pretty much, yeah. He hates it when Persephone makes him baby-sit me." The son of Hades pouted. "I've already told her I don't NEED a babysitter, but she just likes messing up my life."

Percy shook his head in amazement. "You know, normal people say stuff like, 'My mom hired a babysitter for me when I'm home alone even though I don't need one.' But you say stuff like, 'My immortal stepmother forced the god of death to baby-sit me even though I have a Stygian iron sword and kill monsters daily.'"

Nico laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Percy asked, "So, what do you want to do now that you've got Hypnos' amulet?"

Nico considered. "Huh. I hadn't really thought about that."

An evil grin spread across the son of Poseidon's face. "Hmm… I know some people whose dreams we could mess up…"

Nico returned the smile with a devilish one of his own. "Grover?"

"Heck yes. Grover."

* * *

**So, next chapter, we get to see what the enchilada-loving satyr dreams about. :) Hope ya'll liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**So, yes, I am alive. Sorry I haven't updated… got really busy with my school newspaper. I'm an editor, and I have people on my staff that give me an extremely tough time. **

**I blame my niceness. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor will I ever.**

* * *

Needless to say, Nico was not prepared for the utter randomness that was Grover's subconscious.

Nico and Percy appeared in the middle of a vast meadow, full of different kinds of flowers and trees in full bloom.

Percy sniffed. "Whoa… it smells awesome here."

It was true. The various blossoms all gave off their own unique perfumes, filling the air with a multitude of aromas.

Nico whistled. "Persephone would be jealous." Then he sneezed. "Darn it. Apparently, I'm still allergic to pollen even inside Grover's head."

Percy closed his eyes and drew in a deep sniff. "Hmm… roses, for sure. Um, lemon blossoms. And I'm pretty sure I smell some freesia and chamomile."

"You forgot the lavender," a voice from behind them said. Nico jumped. Percy broke into a grin and opened his eyes.

"And the orange blossoms, lilacs, hawthorns, lilies, baby's breaths, clover blossoms, pansies, violets, impatiens, rues, tulips—" Grover continued.

Nico cut him off. "Wait… I didn't know impatiens had a scent."

"_Blah-ha-ha!_ They do if you have a satyr's nose." Grover turned to Percy. "I'm impressed. How do you know what freesia smells like?"

"Um…" The son of Poseidon coughed. He changed the subject. "Hey, what's that over there?" Percy pointed to an odd-looking tree a couple yards away.

There was a tree, maybe twelve feet tall, with waxy dark green leaves and smooth silvery bark. That wasn't the odd part.

The odd part was that the tree had metallic silver flowers, and hung heavy with shiny tin cans.

"Oh! It's a tin can tree!" Grover exclaimed, starting to walk towards the tree. "I love these things, and this place is full of them!"

Percy and Nico exchanged a look.

"I didn't know tin cans grew on trees," Percy said.

"Huh. Me neither. I wonder if that's how they make Coke cans? You know, just grab a bunch of these trees and pluck the cans off and paint them," Nico said.

Percy rubbed his nose. "There was another smell, too… It smelled kinda spicy." He frowned. "I can't place it, though."

Nico sniffed the air. "Yeah, I smell it too. Reminds me of Mexican food."

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait. We're in Grover's dreams. You know what that means?"

"No… not really."

"Enchiladas," Percy said triumphantly. He pointed a little ways off. "Oh gods. There's even an enchilada bush here."

Grover was jumping up and down, knocking tin cans out of the tree and eating them. Nico stifled a snicker at the bizarre sight.

"Du-u-de! Are you listening to me?" Percy demanded.

Nico collapsed on the ground laughing. "This place is so messed up, I don't think we even need to do anything!"

Percy sighed. "True. And I'd hate to mess up Grover's dream." He frowned. "How come Grover has cooler dreams than me?"

"'Cause you're lame," the son of Hades answered. "So, no messing with Grover?"

"Just look at him… he's so happy. I'd feel bad ruining his dream."

Nico huffed. "Fine. So, where to next?"

"Um… Thalia, maybe?" Percy suggested.

Nico's eyes widened. "Dude! She'll kill us if we do anything!"

"All the more fun," Percy said. "She can't really hurt us… right?"

"Um…" Nico paused, thinking. "At that moment, Nico and Percy became invulnerable when in other people's dreams."

"Why is my name second?" Percy whined.

"Because Nico and Percy sounds better than Percy and Nico."

"… I like the second one better."

"Well, I like the first one better."

"But…"

"Hey, it's my dream amulet."

"Technically, it's Hypnos'—"

"Whatever. It was given to me, not you."

"You should be a lawyer or something when you grow up. You're certainly argu—argument—argumenative enough."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'argumentative,' not 'argumenative.' That's not even a word," Nico explained.

"Yes it is!" Percy jerked his chin up in mock defiance.

"In Percy Land, maybe."

"Damn, how'd you know?"

"I'm a special kid." Nico paused. "So are you _sure _we can't mess with Grover?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine. We'll just take him with us, then."

"Wha—" Percy began, but was cut off.

"Then Nico, Grover, and Percy were transported into Thalia's dream."

"Why is my name last?!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm guessing these chapters are going to be pretty short each time. Hope you guys don't mind. **

** If you could do me a favor—Google search "doodlydoodledot" and add ".blogspot" after it. This is a blog my friends and I are doing, and if you're ever bored… well, you'll have us and our randomness. **


End file.
